Yet ANOTHER Fangirl Story
by TimeTrader
Summary: C.C. IS a sixteen year old dealer on fine artifacts. After an attempt on retrieving the newest wanted item, she suddenly finds herself in the D.Gray-Man World. What kind of hell will be raised? CHAPTER 1-5 REWRITTEN!
1. A Dealer Always Gets What They Want

**REWRITTEN!**

**So I totally just re writ this chapter so it sounds less awkward and stuff. You can expect the next few chapters to get rewritten as well. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Mindless-ness, language, and no Beta<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*_*_*_*R&amp;R*_*_*_*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

"God damn it, Tammy! You got us lost!"

A short blonde girl hoisted a younger girl, Tammy, by her collar and glared deviously at her. She was never one to be taken lightly. Though her attire, consisting of a long sleeve red shirt, jet black jeans and boots, and biker gloves, normally warned a by-passer: _Hey. Don't screw with me._

The younger girl (whom was the blonde girls' cousin) laughed in an extremely annoying high pitched tone.

Her outfit of choice also matched her personality: a very cute school girl cosplay, complete with thigh high socks, black ruffled skirt, simple (but chic) boots, and a white and blue shirt. Even her hair was happy and bubbly; an artificial shade called "_Sapphire Blue_", but since she had been dying it that way for about four years (ever since she was ten) many people believed it to be her natural color.

Tammy held up her hands in mock surrender. "C'mon, C.C., _I'm_ not the one with the map, am I?" Tammy, being the sly teen she was, turned her piercing chestnut eyes directly to her left.

A third girl tensed and, very quickly, shoved a neatly folded map of New Jersey into her recently bought _Domo_ messenger bag.

Blushing, she looked away, her dark brown hair blowing softly in the afternoon breeze. This type of gesture was quite normal, for you see, she had a very unique pair of eyes.

When C.C. and Tammy had first met Mio in high school, they stood and gawked at her for good twenty or so minutes. The thing that stood out from Mio's normal, sixteen-year-old self was her bright purple eyes, which she embarrassingly insisted were natural. Other than that, there was nothing really special about her. She was more controlled and quiet than the other two hyped up fools, but she somehow had **MANY** more friends back at school.

Getting back to the story….

C.C.'s face was red from rage. She looked absolutely ready to blow. "BUT YOU WERE THE ONE FREAKIN' SAYING '_Hey! Let's go there! Let's go there! Hey, look at that dark ally-way! It could be a short cut!_'" She took a deep breath. "THIS. IS. YOUR. FAULT. NOT MIO'S, YA DAMN IDIOT."

Tammy blinked and smirked. "PMS-ing, darling?" Mio snorted.

C.C. face palmed, groaned, and dropped the child to the ground. "I **cannot** believe you're part of my family. You're so damn vulg-"

"Hey! Look at that store!" Tammy cheered, pointing at a rusty shop, not even three feet away from the trio. (_Tammy is a fine example of __**A.D.D**__., is she not?_)

Mio, who had been shaking with held-back laughter, said quite bluntly, "It looks like a bad excuse for a Black Market."

C.C. tensed and Mio silently cursed herself. "A Black Market?" Her voice was suddenly filled with a type of Fangirl Wonder only Santa Clause knew. She took a few steps closer. "I wanna look inside!"

Why C.C. had such a fascination with the world wide illegal market place (or anything illegal) was beyond anyone's guess. All anyone knew was that she loved them.

**_SHORT STORY TIME_! :D**

Once, she dragged Mio and Tammy along with her so they could, as she put it, _"feel the excitements of breaking the law!" _Well, one bad thing led to another **horrible** thing, C.C. got pushed by some dingy looking guy and called a kid, and after that? It was so graphic and bloody, Mio and Tammy couldn't do anything but stare at a blank, white wall for a week. It didn't help that they heard C.C. laugh darkly at a pasty-looking guy on the news, who was found in a filthy body-bag, floating down their own Rio Grande.

Both girls learned that their dear, precious, lovable friend had a very, very, **VERY **dark side. One that scared them shitless.

That's why, when C.C. suddenly got a crazed smile, Mio and Tammy took five steps back, frantically saying that she go on and look around without them.

Not even really listening, C.C. waved them off, and walked through the double doors, a demonic aura following closely.

* * *

><p><strong>C.C. POV<strong>

The shop was dingy, but modern. Old, but it had plenty of character. Hell, it might have smelled like death, but…uh…yeah. I got nothing good for that one, but I still loved the shop! And it was in a (semi) good part of town too! Besides, Tammy and Mio obviously didn't recognize what shop this was. Which is good for me; I hate sharing my treasure.

"Hey, Girly," a raspy voice called out. "Whatcha' lookin' fer?"

I smiled when I found the owner of the voice. He was a middle aged man, sitting behind a broken glass counter, filled with handheld guns, brown from years of dust. His dirty nails were flipping through a Play Boy magazine.

Frank (His new name) looked washed-out, drunk, and perhaps a bit high. He didn't have any front teeth; except for the two that were on a necklace around his neck (I could only hope they were his). He had no hair, and his sub-bleached clothes were filthy. All in all, he seemed like a good guy…if you ignore that _smell_.

"Hey, Frank!"

He was too spaced-out to notice the name.

"I'm looking for something worth TOP money. You got it here?"

He scoffed. "Valuable? Kid, the only thing worth **pennies** here are the roaches. Ya' want one?" He bent down and picked a large, fat one. "I'll give ya Monty here for ten bucks."

I sighed. So he was going to try to play dumb? How childish. I've heard the rumors here. Any of the hunters have. And there was no way in hell he was going to run me off with the word 'Roach'. I mean, please. I may be a girl, but come on now!

Oh, and I should explain first.

You know Indiana Jones and how he's a treasure hunter and all? Well, in the real world, I'm one.

I've made a pretty nice profit over the past two years dealing valuables to some shady people and their greedy bosses. Is it a smart way to make money? Well, yes and no. Does it beat working at Taco Bell? **HELL YES!**

Now, being a well respected dealer, I wasn't going to take this from an old man. Sigh. It looks like I was going to have to get professional.

Walking over, I gently placed my hands on the glass and leaned towards him. "Come on Frank. That isn't going to work on me." I leaned in closer and gave him my glare worthy of the Devil himself. My voice was cold as ice. "Now where's that damn box?"

He jumped back, surprised that the cute little girl was gone and a demon was in her place. He recovered, though, and in as shaky voice, replied, "W-what are you playin' at, kid?"

I smiled. "Just as I said." My fists suddenly came crashing down on the glass, sending shards everywhere. He gasped and I chuckled. "The word's been that you've suddenly received a package that I've been looking to deal for a very long time. And I want it." I pulled a small pocket knife from my boot and waved it in front of his face, enjoying it go pale white. I cocked my head toward a door marked "**SUPPLY**". "Let's have a little chat, Frank."

* * *

><p><strong>A SHORT 'CHAT' LATER<strong>

Frank spit blood on the floor and sat on a box of unpacked toothpaste. "You're one hell of a dealer, ya know?"

I simply "Hmm'd" him and turned the long, pure silver box over in my hands a few times. Unlike this place, it was spotless and shiny. It had recently been polished, I noted.

"That box there is worth a couple hundred, just so you know." I spared him a glance and saw his cut and bruised face smirking. "But I'm sure you're more interested in what's **INSIDE**, aren't cha?"

It was my turn to smirk, now. "Damn straight." Throwing the lid to the grimy floor, my jaw dropped at what I saw. Turning, I pointed my blade right at his jugular. "Is this some kind of fuckin' joke?" Inside the thousand dollar box was a pen. A. PEN. A nice pen, but still, a pen?

Frank seemed offended. "Well, hell no, it ain't just some joke! That pen there is worth more than Jupiter, himself!"

I raised a brow. '**Note to self: Figure out what the crazy drunk means later.'**

"Please, I'll show you how it works!" I suddenly found a yellowed piece of order paper being shoved in my hand, the pen in the other.

I studied the pen closer, liking what I saw.

It really wasn't that bad a pen. Obsidian Black with a bright red cross at the end. Nice, but not…Jupiter (?) nice.

Frank began giving me instructions. (Why I was listening and not killing this freak, I don't know) "First!" he declared in a big voice. "Think of the craziest thing imagi-"

"I'm a Dealer, Frank. A rabid one, at that. No need to say more. I know what to think about." He was just wasting my time, now.

For some strange reason, Frank seemed a bit P-O'd. Hmm… I wonder why?

"Now write what ever you thought of on the paper… Quite lookin' at me like I'm some freak! I went to Harvard, fer yer information!"

Yeaaaah…let's go with that, Mr. Lunatic.

Sighing, I studied the paper. '_Something crazy and unimaginable, huh_?' And then I blushed. I knew exactly what to write, but I wasn't to proud I was letting my teenage obsessions get in the way of business.

Anyway, I decided to write in 3rd Person.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C.C. clenched the writing instrument to her chest and gazed around the room in wonder. How the old man did it, she didn't know.<strong>_

_**What she did know was that, after writing that simple little paragraph on that grimy sheet of paper, she had somehow, as if my magic, ended up in Chief Komui's office. Taking a brief look around to make sure no one was looking, C.C. squealed with the power of a thousand fangirls and jumped up and down in place. Her dreams had finally been answered**_.

* * *

><p>"There, finished." I turned my attention back to frank who was smiling nodding his still bleeding head in satisfaction. I failed to notice the letter begin to glow a dull red, and the pen began to feel oddly warm in my hand.<p>

"Now sign your name at the bottom of the page." I hesitated, and then did as I was instructed. Frank gave me one last rueful smile, just as the heat was starting to surround my body. "Sure hope ya didn't choose Hell."

That was the last smart-ass comment I heard from Frank before the heat engulfed me and my vision faded to red.

* * *

><p><strong>*_*_*_*R&amp;R*_*_*_*<strong>


	2. Explaining The Unexplainable Is Hard

**And here's the second Chapter! Fully rewritten and ready to go! hope you all enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning(<em>s<em>): Language (_as usual_), and no Beta**

* * *

><p><strong>*_*_*_*R&amp;R*_*_*_*<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.::3rd<strong>**Person****POV::.**

In an alternate universe, one opposite of ours, was a planet called Earth. This Earth was like ours in many ways; it had water, air, it supported life of all kinds, and the humans there flourished. There were families with many generations and there were wars that tore these families apart. Yes; these two planets were very much alike.

But of course, there had to be differences. This WAS an ALTERNATE universe, wasn't it?

Probably the most significant difference was the time periods. While we, here on our planet, are living up the twenty-first century, the poor souls there are trying to survive the late nineteenth century. And yes, I mean _survive_.

As you know, in that world, the Exorcist of the Holy Father and Clan of Noah are battling it out every day, trying to kick the other teams' ass.

And the guy who's practically in charge of the Exorcist is a coffee driven, sister complex who is currently giving orders for the big move to the new HQ.

If you can't tell, this is where C.C. comes back. Now, if I may, let all hell break loose.

* * *

><p><strong>.::C.C.<strong>**POV::.**

I blinked.

My vision was still red.

I blinked twice.

Still red.

I yelled and blinked as rapidly as I could, feeling like I was having some kind of weird seizure. It wasn't fun, but my efforts were not in vain.

"Finally!" I cried, throwing my fists in the air. That Goddamned red was finally gone and I could see clearly. And boy was I surprised

Yanking my feet from the ground, I stared in shock at the numerous papers and boxes that littered the floor. IT wasn't Cinco de Mayo yet, I wasn't at home; Tammy would have yelled at me to clean up by now. And the hotel was always spotless, thanks to those underpaid maids, so that left only one place I could think of. And I was _really_ hoping I was wrong.

But to my every lasting sixth sense of Karma and Irony, I was right. Looking around, I could clearly see the various coffee cups and maps. Ugh. No doubt about it; I was in Chief Komui's office Of the Black Order. But how strange; boxes in his office? No way, there was only paper (along with the other useless junk. Just minus the boxes).

"Ugh." I may be messy, but this was to the extreme. Slowly sliding my feet on the white covered ground, I shuffled to one of the boxes. And of course, my irritation levels went up. Great. Apparently, no one here knew about labeling. How was I suppo-

"AAAAAH!"

I jumped. Who the hell would scream like that? I wasn't even there to- Then it hit. Boxes, random screaming, the lack of a certain chief snoring at his desk; why hadn't I thought of it before?

My expression turned lazy and I smirked. I knew that scream anywhere, mostly because it still had that fifteen year-old boyishness(_Actually,__it__ was __because __I__ had__ watched __the __anime__ about __fifty __three __times; __literally_). It helped that Reever gave a loud, exasperated, "_**This **__**again**_?"

Oh, damn.

I really was in -Man. Not only that, but, according to my total awesome knowledge, I was in chapter159, A.K.A. the Zombie-Hell chapter; my favorite!

Trying desperately to keep my inner fangirl under control, I clutched my pocket knife and turned, half-walking, half-skipping out the door to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>**:. THE**** LIBRARY.:.**

Allen was carrying a box to... somewhere. I'm honestly not to sure, but hey, it was so worth seeing. Allen with long hair, that is. That's what got me into this series in the first place! Actually, I was an FMA fan and I just happened to read chapter 159 in one of Mio's magazines and think that Allen looked a lot like little Edward Elric. Go figure, eh?

Now this, dear readers, is where you figure out why my parents didn't name me Grace, 'cause guess what? While being all mind-clouded and fangirl-like, I tripped in the door way and fell right into a box, causing its contents to spill to the floor and for everyone in the room to turn and awkwardly stare me.

"..." My mind began to scold me. _Ok,__think__ of__ something__ fast._

"..." _Don__'__t __let__ them __know__ you__'__re__ dangerous!__ Appear __innocent!_

"..." _**THINK**__** OF **__**SOMETHING**__** YOU**__** IDIOT!**_

And then I had it. "Great, you idiots! Now a gay baby was just born!" Standing, I brushed off some imaginary dust and patted down my hair, glaring at them the whole time. The group was in a state of shock.

Reever was the first to recover. "What?"

Sighing, I stooped down to pick up the various potions I had dropped. While I did so, I explained, "Where I come from, dear Reever, whenever there is an awkward silence that lasts longer than ten seconds, a gay baby is born." Unable to help myself, I smirked at Kanda, causing him glared back.

Again, silence. This is where varsity theater class at school paid off.

Picking up my box, I played the kind girl act and spared them the dreaded 'Who are you?' question. Honestly, the less they knew about me, the better. "My name is C.C., by they way; Nice to meet you all." Smiling, I "_accidently_" dropped the twenty pound box on the tinier version of Kanda's, smirking when I heard him grunt in effort.

He obviously did not appreciate this, considering he dropped the boxes from hell and tried to kick me in the head. And to my astonishment, I easily dodged, grabbing him by the foot, and holding him upside-down. I could hear the others laughing at Kanda with a hint of anxiety. All of this happened in less than five seconds.

"What the hell? Who are you? Put me the fuck down!" Oh God, even his voice was higher. He was squirming and struggling to get out of my grip, his tiny wittle face red with humiliation.

And there went the only control I had on my inner-Fangirl.

Flipping him right-side up, I grabbed him in a death huggle and gushed nonsense words in very long sentences that no one understood. My eyes, I was sure, were flashing with the sparkles of insanity. I hugged him even tighter when he started to yell and scream profanities at me.

The others finally seemed to breath again (_they __had __been __holding__ their __breaths,__considering__ the __lack __of__ carbon __in __the__ air._) and now seemed torn between helping their fellow exorcist escape from the seemingly crazy teen, or just fall to the ground and laugh their asses off. Allen obviously chose the latter of the two, holding his sides as he rolled left to right.

Lavi, though, decided to be the grown up and stick up for his '_best__ friend_'. That adorable little chibi boy walked over, trying to hold is laughter in, and asked, "Hey there, my name's Lavi! Could you put Yu-Chan down? We're not legally responsible if he hurts you or if you accidently rip his _very__ pretty_ hair." Link rolled his eyes, Lenalee giggled, and Reever still looked like he saw the freaking **2girls**** 1cup**video.

My blue eyes grew incredibly wide as I Fangirled, "Lavi-Kins!" Forget Kanda, Mio could have **HIM**. I wanted Lavi!

Dropping Kanda like a dead fish, I fell to my knees and began hugging Lavi, instead. "Oh, you are just too cute!" I _had_ to get a grip on myself **before**I did something stupid.

Lavi was temporarily stunned, but quickly recovered. "Hey Yu-Chan!" He called to his friend, whom was searching for a pointy object to stab me with. I could tell by his tone he was smirking. "C.C. likes me more!" _AWWW!__ HE__ KNEW __MY __NAME!_

Allen had apparently calmed down a while ago, and now walked over to where Lavi and I were. Leaning down, he asked, "So, um, _C.C.?"_I nodded and released Lavi, for some reason allowing him to sit on my lap. "Could you please tell us where you're from?"

I had planned to give him a straight answer and go back to being professional, but he was so cute and adorable... "Crap. I wanna hug you to!" Allen quickly took a few steps back.

Lavi laughed at his shy friend and asked me, "So where you from, C.C.?"

My smiled turned sheepish and I looked to the side. "Well, I'm afraid I can't really tell you." I went ahead and answered his questioning look. "'Cause if I do, my pet demon Tammy will somehow find a way to this world and kick my ass from Germany to El Paso..."

* * *

><p>.::SOMEWHERE IN OUR WORLD::.<p>

Tammy looked up from the 13th volume of DGM and scowled.

Mio, whom was sitting besides her on a white hotel couch, asked, "What's wrong?"

Tammy didn't answer for a long time; she just stared off into space. Mio notice her friend was giving the TV the same glare she gave C.C. whenever she would crack a joke about Allen Walker being gay for who-ever.

When Tammy finally answered, her voice was but a whisper. "There is a disturbance in the force."

Mio raised an eyebrow. "Are you worried about C.C.? Or are you worried about Star Wars?" Their friend had been gone for a good hour or so now.

Tammy looked back down at her book and stroked her little Bean Sprout's face. She finally answered; her voice as dark and cold as a Banshee's. "I'll kill her if she touches Allen." Then, as if nothing had happened, she continued her reading.

Mio sighed, but went on with her own work as well.

She had learned long ago not to fight crazy people.

* * *

><p>.::BACK TO THE DGM WORLD::.<p>

Allen and Lavi gave me an _'I-really-don't-wanna-know' _look, so I clarified that she wasn't really a demon, but just a mean-ass, annoying cousin of mine whom I deemed my demon. They still looked freaked out. Lenalee just nodded and meowed.

Wait.

I turned and stared wide-eyed at her.

This wasn't good. I looked towards the boys again.

An imaginary Umpire Man landed on my shoulder.

Lavi and kanda were short.  
><em><strong>STRIKE<strong>__** 1**_

Allen had long hair.  
><em><strong>STRIKE<strong>__**2 !**_

"Lenalee?" I asked. This wasn't looking good.

"Meow?" Shit.

Lenalee couldn't speak human.  
><em><strong>STRIKE<strong>__** 3!**_

And... did Panda...?

Nervously, I looked up and cursed out loud. He did. Oh, fuck, he did.

Bookman had bunny ears.  
><em><strong>YOOOOOOOOOU'RE<strong>__** SCREWED!**_ And then he hit me in the head with a bat and flew off.

"Aw shit." I deadpanned. Everyone looked at me questionably right as the lights when out. Great.

ENTER: Head Nurse.

Well, at least I was acting serious again.


	3. Even Dealers Are Afraid Of Zombies

**There honestly wasn't a lot of changes done in this chapter; I really liked how I had previously written it, I guess. But none-the-less, I have gone back, re-read, and revised quite a bit of details in hopes of making it better. Thanks bunches to those who read and review~**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning(<em>s<em>): Language and no Beta :D**

* * *

><p><strong>*_*_*_*R&amp;R*_*_*_*<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's... the Head Nurse." Allen said softly.<p>

"No duh, Allen," I replied in a harsh tone. I quickly got to my feet and looked around. It didn't matter what situations I had been in before; we were all officially screwed.

Johnny, who had been ignored up until this point, questioned, "Can you two see in the dark?"

"I can't, but Allen can." While Allen explained to Johnny another part of his tragic childhood, I started to move off towards the side of the room, pressing myself flat against the wall, preparing for my escape. It wouldn't be nice to leave them all unprepared, so I fairly warned them with, "You all might wanna brace yourselves."

"Meow?" (And why is that, C.C.?)

And then, for about the third time that day, hell broke loose.

As fast as I could, I ran out the door just as the screams started. This was so low, running away. But hey, I kinda wanted to keep my humanity. Besides, I hardly felt any guilt. Once you do it a few times, you stop caring.

Faster and faster, I ran down the halls. The moans and groans from the zombies were all around me, and quite honestly, I was starting to get freaked out. "C'mon," I huffed to myself, "there had to be a way to sto-"

My feet screeched to a stop and I slapped my forehead. My hand was numb, apparently, but it didn't quite catch my attention. "No shit, Sherlock," I grumbled to myself, feeling utterly stupid.

I had the pen.

The pen that could, all in all, give me complete control of this world with one simple sentence. The pen that freakin' **GOT ME HERE**! Man, was I being slow today, or what?

Sighing in relief, I reached into my left pocket. Nothing. _Oooo-k_, right pocket. Nothin' again! Shit. Maybe the back pockets? It has to be!

This is also why my nickname isn't Lucky.

I cursed myself silently for a moment, took a deep breath, and thought. Where, oh where, could my little bastard of a pen be?

What I remembered made me slump down to the ground and curse the Fates themselves.

* * *

><p>.::AN HOUR EARLIER::.<p>

.::3rd pov::.

C.C. groaned and rubbed her head. Whatever the hell the old man did to her worked; she was dizzy as hell.

Laying a hand over her face, she kept her eyes closed and waited for the annoying spinning to stop. She hated to feel this way, like the whole world was spinning. Especially when she had a math test at school. That always fucked with her score.

And let's not forget that heat she felt when she signed her name on that bloody piece of paper. C.C. swore it was like having a terrible sunburn, but strangely, it also had a soothing effect on her mind. Yeah, yeah, weird. She knew.

Suddenly, she realized she was still holding the pen that had got her there (_or where ever she was_). She immediately threw it across the room (_or where ever she was_), not knowing or caring that she would need it to save her ass (_and everyone else's_) later on.

The little voice in her head told her to pick up the magic pen, but instead of listening to the voice that was always right and being a good girl, she fell asleep and dreamed of Waffle People taking over the world, with her as their immortal leader.

* * *

><p>.::END OF THAT EMBARRASSING BIT::.<p>

"Maybe I should sign up for **FML**..." I grumbled from where I sat.

And trust me on this, I would have sat there for a good hour or so and thrown myself a pity-party if it wasn't for a zombi-fied Jerry.

He growled. I reacted instantly and shot up, knocking him in the jaw with the palm of my still numb hand, sending him flying into the wall. Turning on my heels, I took off, apologizing to my favorite cook over my shoulder. I didn't want to hurt Jerry! He was way too awesome! But how did I hurt him? He's freaking bigger than me, fer Christ sakes! I couldn't have sent him flying! Damn you laws of anime physics!

I tried to calm myself down. Ok. Now all I had to do was find Komui's office and I would be home free. And, if I remembered correctly, it should be right around this cor-

To my astonishment, it really **WAS** around that corner.

And his door was closed.

So I think you can guess what happened to me. And yes, it truly does hurt to run full speed into a door! Amazing how that works!

Pulling myself from the floor **AGAIN**, I slowly turned the brass handle of the door. And it wasn't lock! Thank God! But I stopped there and glared at the wooden door. 'If something's too good to be true, it probably is.'

Scowling, I opened the door and nearly fainted. (_Damn you Murphy's Law_!)

His.

Office.

Was.

Spotless.

My left eye twitched and my legs shook. This had to be an episode of _'The Twilight Zone'_. The was no paper **ANYWHERE**! No loose sheets on the floor, no cardboard boxes, no books in the shelves, and no maps on the walls. The only thing that was left was the stupid couch and dark wood desk.

Closing the door, I locked it, sat on the ground and screamed until I was sure I had busted a few veins in my eyes and that my ears would be ringing. And, as an extra bonus, my vision was blurry and my head was spinning. _Great_.

Clumsily, I made my way to the black couch.

I collapsed. _Damnit_. Why was I so tired? Why... _why did I so many questions when I was about to be Zombie chow_? And, my God, **why did my hands hurt so much**?

Rising, I stared down at my covered hands. Pale skin and black, leather, fingerless gloves, same as earlier, except they were throbbing now. Shrugging to myself, I gingerly unstrapped my left hand. Sliding it off, I was relived to see there was nothing wrong with it. I did the same to my right and found the same results. Setting my gloves down, I examined my now bare hands. The pain increased to the point I actually got a few tears in my eyes, which was really something, considering I haven't cried since that one hold-up in Rio.

Scratching sounds came from the door. I jumped up and gave a little squeal of surprise. Soon, there were many moans and scratching sounds. The zombies were here, and I still didn't have the pen. Well, it looked like it was time to get serious.

I yanked the third drawer out of Komui's desk. I quickly skimmed through its contents before I kicked it to the side. "Where the fuck is it?" I yelled, ripping the fourth, empty drawer out of place.

This was starting to piss me off. Whoever the good little worker is that cleaned Komui's office for him was going to die a _very_painful death.

In a moment of blind rage, I grabbed the edges of the desk and flipped it over. I got over trying to figure out how I suddenly had ten times more strength than I had before. Now, all I wanted to do was get home.

Kicking the hunk of wood to the side, I marched over to the couch. Ignoring the stabbing pain in my hands, I literally ripped the cushions in half and threw the white cotton stuffing in the air.

Nothing.

My knees shook and I felt the tears return to my eyes. "No..." I whispered. The pain in my hands was absolutely unbearable now. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out in pain. Soon, I tasted blood.

This new pain brought my back. Slapping myself, I stood back up and wiped away the tears. I looked down at the tattered remains of the couch. _'Only one last place to look'_, I thought.

With a deep breath, I once again flipped the piece of furniture.

There it was, half hidden in wood chips and cotton; my little obsidian pen.

I stooped down and picked it up carefully, immediately noticing the heat it emitted. I thoroughly examined it. No scraps, no marks, and there, at the far end was the crimson cross. This was my pen.

I smiled and clutched the pen to my chest. Letting loose for a split second, I giggled, I jumped up and down in circles.

My celebration was ended all too soon.

The moans and groans were now much too loud, and I could hear the different pitches.

One was soft, quiet, and almost a bit timid. Defiantly Miranda. Another was like the scream from earlier, teenage and British; Allen.

My breath was shaky. If Allen was zombified, then that meant I was the only one with since left in the tower. This scared me.

I turned my attention from the door to the room. There had to a sheet of paper somewhere, but of course there was none. That was just my luck/karma/irony. But... maybe I could use...

The door was shaking now; violently moving against its hinges every time one of those things hit it. Cracks were beginning to form along the left side and the handle.

There was no more time to waste. I yanked up my red sleeve, exposing my pale right arm. If I didn't have paper, I'd have to use skin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C.C. smiled. The Order was finally back in motion. Glancing around, she let out a sigh of relief. Once again, her little pen had worked miracles.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Blood was actually dripping from the tip of the pen. In my haste, I guess I pressed a bit too hard, but it was worth it. The familiar heat was now surging through me, if only more strongly. The small words on my arm glowed a bright crimson, along with the cross on the pen.<p>

The light spread through out the room, engulfing every surface. Before I could be overwhelmed with red again, I sat in a corner of the room and simply waited.

I was out in seconds.


	4. And Needles Dealers Hate Needles

**I can't say I'm too happy that this one is shorter than the last three, I mean, that really sucks! But I have nonetheless re-read, revised, and re posted chapter four of Yet Another Fangirl Story****. I'm proud so haters gonna have to just deal. Thanks bunches to those who have read and reviewed~**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning(<em>s<em>): Language and No-Beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>*_*_*_*R&amp;R*_*_*_*<br>**

* * *

><p>"Thank you again, C.C., for helping us!" That was about the sixth time Lenalee Lee had thanked me in the last three minutes. We both sat on crisp, white hospital beds, in the same room, with noisy machines on either side of us beeping rather loudly. Please just shoot me now.<p>

When the Head Nurse had awoken, she immediately ordered the staff to ship the Exorcist and any wounded to the medical wing of the new HQ to be looked after, me included.

Out of the seven of us left, Lenalee, Miranda, and I were the only ones awake; Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Noise were all still passed out.

"It's no problem, Lenalee; really!" We had gotten acquainted fast (_It was either that or strangle her with the IV_) and, apparently, were already somewhat fast friends. Miranda was too embarrassed to speak to us (_She bit Noise Marie on the neck in a very __**lustful**__ manner, remember?_).

"Well it's still a miracle about what you did. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't save us."

I laughed awkwardly and gave a weak assurance while I replayed what really happened in the manga. Bak Chan would have come; pee'd himself, and then saved you all. But I think it was best if I didn't mention that. Instead, I shrugged and smiled over to where our very good looking, shirtless (_**squeee**_!) guys were still passed out. "How long you think they'll be out?"

She shrugged and eyed Allen down. "Could be awhile…"

Ok, I needed to distract her from mentally undressing Allen. "Then... how about we go get some food? I'm kind of starving to death over here." I clutched my stomach and put on a helpless look. I wasn't hungry at all; actually, I just wanted to get out of the room; all the needles and IV drips were freaking me the heck out! (I'm terrified of needles, you see; ever since I was a little girl.)

To my surprise (and Lenalee's embarrassment), Allen shot right up. "Food?" He had the cute little boy look again, one Lenalee, nor I, could dare think of molesting.

Instead of…that, Lenalee and I sweat dropped. I let out a small laugh and jumped off the pure white bed, stretching my stiff muscles. "Allen, you're such a glutton."

As if noticing me for the first time, Allen blinked and leaned back on his bed. Then, with a horrified expression, he pointed at me and yelled, "YOU'RE THE CRAZY GIRL WHO HUGED KANDA!" Okay, uncalled for, much? Yeah, that wasn't going to fly with me.

Feeling devious, I smirked and slowly made my way to his bed, one step at a time. "That was all a dream, Allen. I'm the new exorcist here!" I smiled when I reached his side and caressed his face softly. "General Cross was my Lover!" Oh, if only I could describe the look on little Allen's face... I couldn't help it; I continued with, "What's wrong? You know how he is; once he gets you in bed, it's practically a done deal!" And... Allen fainted.

Lenalee snorted and walked/skipped to my side, causing me to take not of the deep maroon anklets that were her innocence. "That was so mean." She giggled some more and patted Allen's cheek before grabbing my arm and leading my out of the room, more than likely just to put some distance between me and her man. "How did you know Allen was General Cross's student?"

Well is she wanted to play the devious bitch role, so could I. "Why, woman's intuition, my dear Lena-Chan."

She looked at me, her purple eyes confused. "Are you Japanese? You don't look it." Wow. That was kind of blunt, if you ask me.

"Naw, I'm German American (born in Germany, raised in El Paso, Texas). But where I come from, many girls with my personal likings use formalities such as '-Chan' and '-Kun'. It's a common thing for me and my friends." I swear I heard her mumble something about 'Nationality-challenged-kids'.

"Then what about the red streaks in your hair?" She picked up one of my blood red highlights and twisted it around her finger.

"Oh, that? That's just artificial dye. Most people do it to their hair. From where I'm from, at least."

She _hmm'd_ and dropped the strand. "So anyway, C.C., how did you get us all back to normal? The only antidote was destroyed, or so I remember." I hesitated. I don't know why, but I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me if I told her a magic writing utensil brought me here (_which was tucked safely in my boot_). She noticed this and quickly said, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me! I understand; all alone in a new place, not knowing who to trust, not having any friends..." she faded off, a troubled look appearing on her face.

Ok, so she wasn't a complete bitch and I couldn't hate her.

I playfully nudged her arm. "Don't get all sappy on me! And you are my friend, aren't you?" I smiled and she nodded. I almost sighed in relief; I hate making people feel like shit (unless _you're in the way of my business. Then I'll just flat out kill you_.). Looking up, I noticed the room ahead was giving off a delicious smell of cooking meat and seasoned vegetables. "Well, I guess we're here-"

"YOU!"

We both turned to find a very flustered Reever, holding a clipboard; I noticed my name on it a few times. He was panting as if he had just ran a marathon. "The... the head nurse... nurse is looking for you." I, naturally, pointed to myself, slightly clueless, and he nodded.

Lenalee blinked down at me. "Why? I thought you had all of your tests done, C.C.."

Reever spoke up again, his breathing less labored. "She did, except for her blood work." He walked up and looked down at me. "The Head Nurse needs to take your blood so we, The Science Department, that is, can run a few of our own tests."

Oh shit. I literally felt my control plummet to the ground. "As in, take my blood with a needle?" He nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well I had a surprise for him. "No way in hell."

Lenalee and Reever both looked surprised. "No; but, why not?"

I unhooked my arm from Lenalee's and backed away towards another hallway; one that lead away from the Hospital Ward. My voice was already shaky, so why not tell them the truth? "I-I can't handle needles! I-I... I'll totally spazz out! I'll have a panic attack!" A bit late for that last one; I was almost hysterical.

Reever took a few steps forward. "It's ok. It will only take a few sec-" His hand lightly touched my shoulder, but that was enough to set me off.

"NO!" I screamed and slapped him clear across the face, sending him flying into a near by wall. ( _I got that strength thing going on, remember_?) I was planning on running away again but Lenalee just HAD to grab me under the arms and hold me in place. "**LET GO OF ME NOW**!" I was **NOT**going back to that hell hole to have my blood taken.

"C.C.! Calm down! It's only a pint of blood, it isn't that bad! And please! _**Stop flailing around**_!" She tightened her grip and I struggled harder.

Two new voices appeared; Johnny and Tapp, I believe. Soon, they too were also part of the struggle. Tapp grabbed my legs and held them still (_after getting kicked a few times in the face_) while Johnny went to get... did Reever say restraints? **Fuck that**!

They all quickly carried me, screaming and yelling profanities, into the hospital wing. In some rational part of my mind, I was aware that a large number of scientists were in the room, along with a conscious Allen and Lavi. But yeah, I didn't really care at the moment.

The syringe was pulled out and my long red sleeve was pulled up to my shoulder.

I shivered and, like the little cry-baby girl I wasn't suppose to be, fainted.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open... my best guess, a few hours later. My head was spinning and, strangely, my hands were throbbing again. It was so quiet in the room; I almost didn't hear the two other voices.<p>

"This can't be right. Go check again."

"I did Chief; five times in fact. That's her blood work, and it's correct."

Komui was silent for a long time.

"Chief, we know she isn't a normal kid, but that doesn't explain the results."

Komui's voice was sharp. "Then tell me what explains her as being 'unknown'!"

Muffled arguments took over as I struggled to stay awake.

"Then explain why it showed up under the blood work. All it was supposed to put was 'Human' or 'Akuma'!"

"... Maybe she isn't either."

Their voices carried on, but I couldn't follow along with the conversation; I was already fading into blissful nothingness.


	5. We Always Demand Mindless Trouble

Chapter 5! Chapter 5! REWRITTEN! Woo! Tonight! Tonight! There's a party on th- ah! Er... Sorry 'bout that. I just really like that song XD

Well, like I already said, here's chapter 5- Rewritten. Hope you enjoy, I know I sure did. Thanks bunches to those who read, review, and add~

* * *

><p><strong>Warning(<em>s<em>): Language and, like always, NO BETA!**

* * *

><p><strong>*_*_*_*R&amp;R*_*_*_*<strong>

* * *

><p>I was finally waking up from my...uh, fainting-spell. (God, that is so embarrassing.)<p>

Groaning, I lifted my hand to my head and winced; a sharp pain came from my palm. I was dreading opening my eyes; the light would set off one of my "_famous_" headaches. But still, I couldn't just sleep the day away (_though __that __sounded __**amazing**_).

Gingerly, I opened my eyes. I was surprised to see that the room was dimly lit; only by a single lamp. Carefully, I lifted my upper body, using my elbows as support, and looked around.

The first thing that popped into my head: _If__ the __Black __Order __can __afford __so__ much __stuff,__why __don__'__t__ they __hire __an __interior __design __crew?_

The room was small and gray. There was only a single, twin size bed with gray sheets and an end table with the white lamp to my right. A stain glass window was directly in front of me; a door was to my left. The room was, in a manner of speaking, **totally**** freakin'**** depressing**. I mean, has no one here heard of curtains? Or maybe the color _pink_?

The handle on the door suddenly turned and swung open. Naturally, I took the defensive and, without waiting to see who it was, ripped the lamp from the table and chunked it at my intruder (_though __I__ think __I __was __more__ of__ an __intruder_) and screamed the first thing that came to my drug induced mind; "_**RAPIST **__**BEGONE**_!"

There was a scream then a crash; the lamp shards flew everywhere, a few actually coming very close to hitting me. I heard a metal box fall with a clang and a British boy swore.

Wait. Why the hell was Allen in here?

Allen suddenly came into view (_though __it __was __kind__ of __hard __to __see __him __now,__without__ the__ lamp __and__ all_), his face was bright red and he had a hand on his chest; where his heart should be.

"Allen?" Again, _**WHY**_ was he in here?

"What the heck was that for?" _Aw_! He was so cute when he was flustered.

"I-I'm sorry! It was reflex, I swear! I'm so sorry!" It was true, throwing the lamp really was reflex; I absolutely hate it when people (_**AKA**__,__ people__ wanting__ revenge__ or__ the __objects __back_) sneak up on me! I had learned, long ago, that throwing or a punch or shooting a gun off will easily make a person back off.

Allen rubbed the back of his neck and looked doubtful.

I smiled sheepishly and carefully moved off the bed, trying to avoid falling on the sharp pieces of lamp. The younger boy moved to help me then, sliding bits of glass off to the sides of the room with his shoe and gently grabbing my arm, steadying my wobbly movements.

"It really was a reflex. I have some major issues to work out, you know." I think he cracked a smile, though it was a bit dark to tell.

"It's ok... Uh..." Great. Another awkward silence.

"Ah!" I stooped down and picked up the metal box he had dropped and held it out to him. "Again, I'm really, very sorry." This time I did see his smile; Allen was a really good kid.

He took the box from my hands. "It's fine. Ah, here," he opened the box and pulled out white bandage wrap. "You're hands started bleeding earlier so the Head Nurse had to wrap them." I looked down. Well I'll be damned, they were wrapped. "Since I was already in the ward and she was busy, she asked me to come re-wrap them." He looked at me with… was that concern? "They were still cleaning up the mess your hands caused when I left; blood was every where. You were bleeding pretty bad you know."

I shrugged. My hands did hurt a bit, but it was a dull pain now. "It's nothing new. I normally have to take medicine because my blood is too thin, but I missed it this morning. Just another one of my many, many issues," I said jokingly.

"Oh, is that so."

Allen opened the door and light poured into the room. I could really see him now; he was defiantly taller than me (_Damnit_) and he was smiling with slight amusement. He wore his newest exorcist uniform, the red and black one. I seriously had to bit the inside of my cheek to keep from squealing with delight.

All sat me on the bed and picked up the first-Aid kit. "Well, we better change the bandages." Seriously, I thought this was going to turn in to one of those steamy lemons I guiltlessly read. But alas, it never happened.

Slowly I unraveled the bandages (_they __were __a__ nice__ shade__ of __maroon-__the __color __of__ dried __blood_) and set them on the table. Allen and I gasped at what we saw: on each of my palms was a very distinctive cross, each one thin with a circle around the spot where the two lines met. I knew what he was thinking, but there was no way in hell I could be compatible with innocence. Shit like that only happened in cheesy fanfics. Silently, I let him cover them with the white cloth. When he finished, I smiled, trying to get rid of the tense mood. "Thanks." He smiled back and nodded.

Allen turned back toward the door. "Komui asked me to come and get you; he and Reever would like to speak with you." Allen laughed when my face fell and I groaned in annoyance. "C'mon, I'll show you the way."

With a sigh, I stepped through the door and began to follow Allen. I didn't feel like telling him I already knew the way.

It was silent for awhile before he spoke, "You never did tell me where you were from."

"Oh!" I didn't expect him to start a conversation. "Well, I kind of did." I laughed at his look of confusion. "If you must know, I was born in some random hospital in Germany, my birth mother gave me up, and a couple of crazy missionaries from El Paso, Texas adopted me."

He nodded his head, indicating that he understood, but there was a look of sympathy in his silver eyes. "So you're adopted…and religious?"

"Yeah, I'm adopted. But it's all good; I never even found out my birth mothers name. And yes, I am a bit religious, but only a little. I never go to church anymore, and I have trouble believing in a God when so many bad things happen in the world." I almost added _like __me_, but held it in. I said it all in a monotone voice, never once giving away any emotion. Another silence followed. Allen gave me another look, his eyes full of confusion.

"..."

"Allen! You found the crazy girl!" We both jumped a bit at Lavi's out burst.

The next moment, I found myself in a very tight embrace from behind. And just as I did before, I screamed '**RAPE**!' and back handed the poor red headed fool into a window, nearly shattering it.

I turned, my face crimson red, and yelled, "What the hell? Why did you jump me?" Allen was quietly laughing in the background.

Lavi cupped his now swollen cheek and winced a bit. "Damn... do you work out, or have steel in your gloves or something?" He groaned again and I smirked. "I didn't think girls could hit that hard."

My smirk faded, but being raised with manners, I reached down and helped the older boy up, ignoring the eager to slap him again.

"ONE. No, I don't work out.

"TWO. Steel gloves would hurt me as well. And look, am I even wearing my gloves? No, I'm not.

"And THREE. Only a fool would underestimate a girl. There's a female General right?" I smiled up at him and patted his head, as if he was a little boy and I was praising him. "Now what have we learned today?"

"... Don't fuck with crazy people?"

"Good. Now Allen," I turned and smirked. "Could you please continue to escort me to my Everlasting Hell?"

He actually smirked back and held his arm out, like a cheesy gentleman. "Of course, my lady." I could tell he was desperately trying to change the depressing atmosphere around us.

Playing along, I laughed and linked mine through his. I turned and held my hand toward Lavi. "Coming, Bunny-Boy?" He pouted a bit at the _'Bunny-Boy'_ part, but none the less hooked his arm through mine as well. "Oh. And my name is C.C. Not _'The __crazy __girl'_. Got it?"

He smirked down at me; an evil gleam in his eye. "I hope you know you're our prisoner now, Ms. C.C." He laughed at his own twisted personal joke.

I laughed along with Allen, but I couldn't get over how much that statement disturbed me.

* * *

><p><strong>::IN THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT::<strong>

Oh holy shit, they weren't kidding. I really was their prisoner.

We were in the Science Department now, which was filled with many objects, like: paper, books, maps, coffee cups, old dudes, chemicals, and, to top it off, HUGE needle-like things that looked like guns. If I need to remind anyone, I am freakin' **TERRIFIED **of even the smallest thumb tack. So. How do YOU think I felt?

Lavi had his free hand over my mouth to muffle my screams of terror. He and Allen had lifted me off the ground long ago and squished my body between theirs so I wouldn't be able to thrash around much. I swear I was going to kill them. And after that, be too embarrassed to work for a month…

"Holy crap, she's strong!" Yes I was, Lavi! And I was **SO** not going down without a fight!

Allen maneuvered his right arm around my waist and held it still. I gave a muffled gasped and turned to glare at the so called _'Innocent __Boy'_. He gave a sheepish smile before turning away to talk to another skittish scientist. I heard the words '_sedatives_' and '_restraints_'. I stopped moving completely. Well, if I said it once, I'll say it again: **FUCK ****THAT**!

After seeing me, the two boys calmed down and slowly put my feet on the ground. Taking my chance, I bit down hard on Lavi's hand. He yelped and jumped back a good five feet, leaving my right side open. Quickly, I balled my hand into a fist and swung at Allen, hitting him square in the chest.

He gasped and released my other side. Finally free, I turned to them both and glared like a Noah; they both shivered. They paled and gulped when my demonic aura eerily faded into a sweet smile. In a sugary voice, I warned, "If either of you two ever man-handle me again, I will turn your lives," I looked at Lavi. "Into a **LUCKY**," I now turned to Allen. "And a **YULLEN** story of _smut_, _lemons_, and _**hell**_. Got it?" Even though neither boy understood a word I had just spoken, they both nodded and backed away. "Good!" I turned and looked at the horrified and shocked science department workers. "Well, what did you need to ask me?"


	6. Caught

**Simza**: *smirks* Let me guess, you can't handle your liquor?

**C.C.**: Fuck off.

**Simza**: What? It's fine, not a lot of people can handle their liquor.

**C.C.**: But you can?

**Simza**: I'm under the legal drinking age. In fact, I'm younger than you.

**C.C.**:...

**Simza**:** DISCLAIMER!** Well, you all know the drill by now.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

"S- Is for the simplety.

E- Is for the ecstasy.

X- Is just to mark the spot,

'cause that's the one you really want!"

The blonde girl was still singing the vulgar lyrics loudly, giggling every once in a while when she thought it was '_funny_'.

The poor scientist who was talking to Allen earlier had heard the word 'sedative' and ran off to fetch one, eager to help, and before anyone could stop him, he quickly injected it into the girls arm when she wasn't looking (_This is the same fool who cleaned his boss's office, by the way_).

Of course it had not worked as expected; the orange liquid was suppose to make the girl pass out for a good fifteen hours, but instead, it only made her slap-happy and slightly drunk. Reever was correct: **This girl was strange**.

Komui had the brilliant idea to tie C.C. to a chair (_after she had gone on a rampage and knocked over various solutions, all having a different effect on each over-worked scientist_) while they tried to finish their work with her (_all they wanted to do was ask her a few freakin' questions!_). Many times, he and his subordinates tried to reason with her, but she had refused to listen and had only continued to sing a vulgar song called, what they guessed to be, 'Candyman'; though most of the scientists had to agree she wasn't that bad.

Finally giving up, Komui called for Lavi, Allen, and his dearest Lenalee to see if they could reckon with the drugged child (_Kanda was_ **NOT** _to be in the same room with the girl_).

Seconds after they entered the room, all three exorcist gasped and looked horrified.

Pointing like a crazed man, Allen exclaimed, "Are you _**crazy**_?" He and Lavi suddenly backed away slowly, remembering the earlier threat of the scary sounding things called '_**Yullen**_' and '_**Lucky**_'. "She's going to kill you!" Puh-_lease_. As if Komui didn't know _that_.

"Brother..." Lenalee started, bravely taking a few steps toward the girl who was now just staring at her with a half-crazed smile. "What did you do to C.C.?" The Chinese girl didn't like that look one bit. She noticed the restrained girls vibrant blue eyes were now a dull, clouded color; almost a dark gray.

After a short explanation and blame storm (_everyone finally agreed that the man in the corner was to blame_), the three exorcist face palmed themselves and glared at the foolish man, who quickly shrank back into a deep dark corner in the room. Soft sobs would always, after that day, be heard from that corner.

Turning back to C.C., Lenalee forced a friendly smile and leaned down a bit. "C.C.?" The blonde girl noticed Komui behind her and actually freakin' growled! This child was dangerous, so Lenalee had to take some caution. "Would you mind asking a few questions for my brother?" Damn, her voice came out a bit too sugary sweet.

C.C. was silent for a good thirty minutes, scrunching up her face at times and shaking her head. Finally she answered, "Why the fuck is my head spinning?"

They young blonde looked up, her eyes still slightly clouded from the drugs, and glared. It wouldn't have surprised anyone if she didn't trust them at all. So, knowing they had nothing to lose, Reever stepped forward and began to re-tell the long story of how the poor girl had, yet **again**, been forced into something she didn't want to happen and, for about the fourth time since she had appeared at HQ, passed out. Reever was even bold enough to go into details about the whole ordeal; explaining that her blood results had raised many questions about what she was and what she was capable of.

The group around him listened eagerly, all wanting to hear the facts about the strange, psychotic child who had saved them from Hell (_or so they thought_).

C.C. stayed quiet through the entire speech, slowly letting his words sink in. After a while, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So what you're saying is," she paused. "That some idiot jabbed me in my arm **AGAIN**with a freakin' syringe, I've been high for a decent four hours, and I am really pissed off?" Lenalee nodded. C.C. thought a bit and smirked. "Do I get to kill the bastard?" An outburst of laughter erupted from the crowd. There had been such a thick atmosphere of nervousness, each person silently betting she would freak out again; and instead they get such a blunt answer like that? It was hysterical to them all! "Oh God, they're all slap-happy," C.C. thought. "Those poor fools."

**C.C. POV**

There is nothing more annoying than a group of laughing adults, all clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard, when you have a headache. Seriously, could they not shut up? Oh well, no use in trying to fight their entertainment.

So...

I've had to be gone for a good... two days now at least, so Tammy and Mio must be panicking their ass off and filing a missing persons report.

Which will involve the police.

...

Which will also involve my parents.

...**!**

I could physically feel my face drain of blood and I began to shake in my restraints.

My parents. My psycho, religious, over protective parents will be looking for me. Oh holy fuck, I am so screwed. No, strike that, when I got back, I was royally screwed, which is, like, fifty times worse.

"Let me out!" Everyone looked at me. "C'mon!" I visibly struggled in the chair I was in. "Let me the fuck out of this God damned chair now before I fuckin' flip it!" Wow, am I suddenly bipolar or what? Oh, and FYI, I kinda tend to curse a lot when I feel nervous or rushed... yeah. It's a bad habit. "_**HURRY THE FUCK UP**_!"

Two of Komui's employees jumped and quickly untied the straps that had bound my body. I jumped up, my back aching in response. "I need paper." That one command was answered in the snap of my fingers; a thick black book with a crimson cross on the front (_much like my pen_) was thrust into my hands. I quickly flipped to a random blank sheet of paper and pulled my pen from my boot. Geez, what I was planning better freakin' work.

"_**Amy, John, please don't worry. I swear I'm fine and not kidnapped or anything. So please, PLEASE don't freak out! I'll be back soon.**_"

I thought for a moment before adding:

"_**And no harassing Tammy and Mio; it's not their fault I'm a total dumbass.**_"

It was ok...

Ok, yeah. I had to add it:

"_**And don't think for a second that because I am gone, I MUST be pregnant and running away to New Zealand to live the rest of my life with a man named Alexander and raise an infant baby girl, **__**BECAUSE I'M NOT!**_"

I sighed. Yes, it was pretty strange that I had to write that, but this is my parent we're talking about, and knowing them, that would be their first guess.

"_New Zealand_?"

I turned my head only to have it smack into Lavi's.

"_Oww~_that hurt!"

Glaring, I rubbed the red bump that was now forming on my forehead. "Well you shouldn't have been in my personal bubble, **so fuck off and deal with it**."

He pouted while everyone else laughed. Damn light-hearted workaholics. Did they not know how serious the situation was?

Sighing, I signed me name at the bottom. The black ink began to pulse red. The laughter died down and everyone seemed to pale a bit, though I wasn't really focusing on them. I ripped the sheet out and folded it down the middle. In very careful letters, I printed their address and, just as it had done before, it began to glow a brilliant red, if only brighter. I didn't have to shield my eyes any more; I was use to the brightness. The crimson glow spread, consuming the entire paper in its radiance. Then, as fast as it had come, the light was gone, along with the letter.

Sighing in relief, I closed the book and smiled. It's too bad that was short lived.

Someone, probably Komui, cleared his throat right as I felt the fabric wrap my arms around my waist; Allen's Clown Belt. The book fell to the ground but I kept a death grip on the pen. The next thing I heard was the scariest thing I think I could ever imagine.

"Sorry, but we have to take you into custody now."

* * *

><p><strong>C.C.<strong>: Oh Gawd, what are you planning?

**Simza**: You shall find out eventually *_cue evil laughter_*

**C.C.**: Am I gonna die?

**Simza**: Nope. It's much worse.

**C.C.**: oh fuck.

**Simza**: **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**C.C.**: Wait, did I just hear right?

**Simza**: What?

**C.C.**: There are gonna be Noah in the next chapter?

**Simza**: Yup! The Noah finally show up, the last **OC** that's gonna be in this story shows up, and **I GET MORE COFFEE! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. TMD ALERT Too Much Drama

**Simza**: **OHMIGOD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG-ASS WAIT!**

**C.C**.: *_Wakes up from a nap_* Oh, hey. Is it time to start a new chapter?

**Simza**: *is still ranting about how she doesn't deserve anyone's forgiveness and pulls a Miranda move*

**C.C**.: … *_while watching Simza_* **Disclaimer,** we obviously don't own DGM.

Ok, so here's the thing, **MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN A TOTAL ASS AND WOULD. NOT. WORK.**

Thank you so much to those few who have commented, reviewed, and faved. I love you all~ I promise more updates! But in return, I'd like a few more reviews, please. It helps with the inspiration…

Another thing: I have gotten into many more things while I've been gone, so expect more stories :3 Especially to those of you who like _**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_ Thanks again!

**_-**R&R**-_**

* * *

><p><span>From Chapter Six:<span>

_Someone, probably Komui, cleared his throat right as I felt the fabric wrap my arms around my waist; Allen's Clown Belt. The book fell to the ground but I kept a death grip on the pen. The next thing I heard was the scariest thing I think I could ever imagine._

"Sorry, but we have to take you into custody now."

* * *

><p><span>C.C.'s Point Of View (POV)<span>

My back pressed farther into the cold, gray-stoned wall. Mugen was pressed tighter against my throat, causing thin lines of blood to trickle down my neck. A small hiss of pain escaped my clenched teeth.

Ok, so, obviously, I didn't need my little magic pen to cause trouble anymore.

Here, let me explain:

I was, as you know, thrown into custody 'cause the people of the Black Order are sooo scared of me and my totally awesome qualities.

1.5-ish) Umm, this is a P.S. kinda thing, but the room Allen threw me in to (Remind me to get him back for that!) is so freakin' awesome!

When I get bored, I tend to do some pretty stupid shit…. Ok, scratch that, I do that all the time.

(And this is the one I am currently finding myself trippin' over) My imagination is apparently much more powerful that I thought. As in, I was thinking of a new Lolita dress for my friends character, a different Noah of Wrath after Skin, when suddenly, there she was, black hair, gold eyes, ash skin, and oh so cute looking, just sitting on the prison-like bed, staring up at me with an adorable since of clueless innocence. Of course, this moment of pure happiness was totally ruined by Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee bursting into the room all flash-like and demanding to know how the Noah-child had gotten in.

Do you know how hard it is to look innocent while glomping a Noah-child? Very. And thus, I know find myself in this everlasting Hell of having Kanda and I play the "Where did she come from?" "Hell if I know!" game. Sigh…

"Kanda…" Lenalee began, setting the seven year old in her lap. "I don't think she'll hurt you." She smiled down then looked up at me. "Do you know her name, C.C.?" Oh, sure. Completely ignore the fact that Yu-Chan was about to slit my throat; I'll be just fine.

Before I could answer, Kanda spoke up, shocking us all with his words. "Che. I know the kid can't hurt us." He gave a demonic smirk and dug his elbow in to my ribs, making me flinch and yelp in pain. I felt more blood flow. With a cruel glare, he looked directly at me. "This is just pay-back."

Before I could retort to his snarky attitude, a loud, wailing siren went off. Along with the siren, a voice appeared over a booming intercom.

"_Two Noah have infiltrated HQ! All exorcist to the Dining Hall immediately; Finders to your stations; prepare to attack." _

And like that, Jinx (the Noah-child's name) and I were, once again, alone. Tilting her head to the side, she questioned, "Are you my bid sister?"

"Uh, well, darlin'," I stammered, my Texas accent popping out. "I guess you could call me that."

She looked up at me, smiled, and then giggled. Jumping surprisingly high, the tiny child wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into the side of my face, like a loving little black kitten.

It almost made me smile.

I heard a small rumble and looked down at Jinx, who had a tiny hand on her stomach.

"C.C.-nee-Chan, can we get something to eat?"

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts, what with all the sirens and yelling and such…

Finally, I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Jinx smiled again and I silently cursed myself.

_This damned child already had me wrapped around her finger._

* * *

><p><strong>*_*_*_*INTERMISSION*_*_*_*<strong>

Simza: _Oh, this is the song that never ends!_

_It just goes on and on my friends~_

_Someone started singing it_

_And then it caught on!_

_This is the song that never ends!_

_It just goes on and on my friends~_

_Someone started singing it_

_And then it caught on!_

_This is the song that never ends!_

_It just goes on and on my friends~_

_Someone sta—_

C.C.: GOOD GOD, ENOUGH! WE'RE FREAKIN READY!

Simza: And this has been the '_Song That Never Ends_', by someone I don't know. Now, as I have said before, ONWARD!

* * *

><p><span>In the Dining Hall:<span>

I had the incredibly eager to face-palm myself, and I would have if I wasn't holding Jinx at the moment.

I just had to have a major blonde attack and forget where the two Noah had appeared.

And I was holding the newly awakened Noah of Wrath.

I hate you Irony.

People were surprised to see a supposable dangerous sixteen year old girl and Child walk into a mini battle field, but none dared leave their designated stations. Not with two Noah out there. So, as calmly as possible, Jinx and I managed to make our way to one of the far off sides of the extremely dangerous, sit, and, as strange and twisted as it seems, watch the onslaught. Well, Jinx watch (quite enthusiastically) while the only thing I could do was watch the two Noah.

And might I say:

OMG. Fangirl/Kodak moment, much!

I really wish there had been someone there to hold me back, because the next thing I know, I'm standing right in front of Road Kamalot and Tyki Mikk, both of which were giving me strange, amused looks.

Holding out my hand, I beamed and decided for the formal approach this time. "Hi there, my name's C.C. Herrmann! I've been wanting to meet you two for quite a while now."

Tyki, of course, was the first to recover and smiled, gently grabbed my hand, and kissed the back of it. "A pleasure, Miss. Herrmann." He looked up smiled dangerously. "I suppose you know who I am?"

I laughed a bit and shifted my red and blonde hair to cover up my red neck.

Ignoring the sounds of outrage and confusion behind me, I responded with a sophisticated sounding, "You are the well known Lord Tyki Mikk; am I correct?" Ok, that was a bit more flirtatious than I was aiming for.

But I defiantly didn't mind.

Keeping up with his swagger, Tyki nodded and gestured toward his young niece. "Should I assume you know Road as well?"

I only nodded toward him and then smiled down at Road. "Hello there, little Miss. Kamalot."

I didn't exactly get a response, but the girl was smiling broadly, giving me a look of quality. She reached out and ran a hand through one of my red highlights before she squealed, "Oh, Tyki-pon, she's perfect to be one of my new dollies!" I caught the devious smirk she sent to, I could only guess, Lenalee Lee.

Tyki sighed and looked around. "Road, you know we're only here to pick of the new Wrath. By the way," he looked to where Road had me in a hug, "Do you happen to know why this new Noah would be?"

Road cheered in my ear, "We swear we won't take you innocence today if you tell us!"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter; I'm not an exorcist; or a Finder, for that matter. In fact," I placed a finger on my lip and though for a moment, feeling the anger of everything that happened to me so far bubble up in a fury. "You could say I'm nothing more than a prisoner and test subject here." I could almost feel everyone gulp in fright.

Road released me and jumped up and down with excitement. "Then come with us and be my new dolly!"

Tyki joined in. "It would be such a waste if you stayed here people who are already planning on executing you; so why not? Help us find our new Noah of Wrath and come with us." Tyki smiled, but I knew what they were really asking.

_Why not come with us and become a Broker of the Millennium Earl._

_**Sell your soul to the Devil.**_

I didn't hesitate.

"Jinx, come here! We're going to be leaving now!"

She jumped up from where I left her and ran towards me, smiling and giggling the entire way. But right as she was about to, yet again, jump into my arms, a certain heartless Japanese man yanked her back from her short hair and rose her into the air; Mugen digging deeply into her neck.

Her scream was the worst thing I had ever heard.

She fell lifeless to the ground. Her blood splattered on not only the ground, but those who were around, mostly Kanda and I.

My next actions took less that a second to plan.

Old German words left my mouth as I began tracing unfamiliar symbols into the air, forming an elaborate, bright (blood) red pentagram in front of Kanda. I smirked when I saw a rare hint of fear cross his cold eyes.

With my hand in the very center of the now-pulsing pentagram, I gave him my version of a good bye:

"Be happy I'm letting you live."

And with that, the world around us exploded into chaos.


End file.
